extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rafterz
Rafterz is a planet located in the Andromeda Galaxy. It is home to many Halloween type species, as well as a few immigrated species. Description Rafterz is a planet located in the Andromeda Galaxy in the one trillionth star system. It appears to be a gas giant surrounded by purple cloud however underneath the gas giant gas clouds is a terrestrial under belly home to many species. This planet has two moons simply named Po and Ko which translated to English means one and two. The moons are unable to support life however terraforming has been underway to make the moons more habitable for decades. Rafterz has one sun that is a Red Giant. The Planet is the second closest to its sun. Underneath purple gas clouds is a terrestrial surface covered in a giant desert with green sands and a purple sky. The primary terrains are caves that span miles upon miles, caverns, cayons, mountains, and volcanoes. The planet known as Rafterz also has many native planets such as Cacti, Pumpkins, and Ghostly Trees. Although rare the water on this planet appears to have a purplish hue but it is actually clear. Furthermore; this planet only has one ocean that spans half the planet but the other half is a giant desert twice the size of Pangaea. Culture The most celebrated Holiday on this planet is Halloween it has a similar celebration pattern to how it does on Earth except instead of trick r treating its a giant festival lasting an entire month. History Early History Home world to species like Rafterz Lycans and Rafterz Liches, the planet once was a terrestrial world until it developed gas clouds long before its native species came into existence. The gas clouds of this planet formed somewhere around the first beginning of the first Millennium b.c. in Earth time. The formation of this planets rings was also during the first millennium b.c. It wasnt until 100 b.c. that the native species began to come into existence on Rafterz. The first species that was recorded developing on this planet was the species known as Rafterz Lycans. At around first century A.D. all species have been fully developed within the planet Rafterz. It was then that the species entered a war with one another that lasted a hundred years before it ended in them forming the first interspecies community on the planet which latered formed into somewhat of a Utopia. Modern History At the start of the late 1930s the species of the Rafterz planet entered into a war with the species living on both of their moons before eventually defeating them. At the start of the early 1970s the planet's species began working on their space travel technology and through their use of magic they made it extremely advanced in only a matter of years as they came to Earth and began trading with the human leaders for rights to abduct as many humans as they need or want to with weaponry and other technology that was advanced for that time. As well as during the 1970s the Rafterz Liches began handing out spellbooks to human whom they have chosen some of the most notorious cult leaders, as well as the more docile cult leaders have recieved a spellbook from this species. In the Early 2000s to present day the species of Rafterz have been migrating other species to their planet to keep them safe from the other supernatural species of trolls that have been running rampid and vastly reproducing through stupidity. Inhabitants The inhabitants of this planet are mostly of the Undead Variety. Meaning they can handle the desert heat and the ocean depths with ease. Most of the inhabitants live in clans as well as they practice magics. Most of the inhabitants live within their Utopia with the exception of the lesser Rafterz Zombies, and Rafterz Ghosts. The lesser Rafterz Zombies live out in the wild as they're non-sentient and behave like animals however like animals they can be taught and trained. The Rafterz Ghosts that are Class 5 and lower tend to live outside of the Utopia and live in the wild like fauna, Class 6 and above Rafterz Ghosts prefer to live within their own colonies.Category:Planets Category:Terrestrial Planets Category:Terrestrials Category:Gas Giants Category:Gas Giant Planets Category:Desert Planets Category:Deserts Category:Undead Inhabitants Category:Andromeda Galaxy